1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for increasing efficiency of a filter in a communication system. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and a system for reducing propagation delay and power consumption of a finite impulse response (FIR) filter in a high-speed communication system.
2. Description of Related Art
In a Gigabit Ethernet communication system that conforms to the IEEE 802.3ab (also termed 1000BASE-T) standard, gigabit transceivers are connected via four Category 5 twisted pairs of copper cables. Symbol data are transmitted at the rate of 250 megabits per second (Mbps) on each twisted pair of copper cable.
A Gigabit Ethernet transceiver includes a larger number of digital filters, which in turn require a large number of registers. The registers operate at the clock rate of 125 megahertz (MHz) and have large number of taps. If the propagation delay of a filter exceeds the clock period then the filter is not useable.
Thus, there is a need for an efficient digital filter for use in a high speed communication system.